Child's Play The Alternate Version
by classicdisney4thewin
Summary: Remember in the first Child's Play movie when Andy's mom first bought Chucky from that random hobo? What if she didn't make it in time? What if someone else purchased the doll and unleashed the horrific nightmare?
1. Evan's Birthday

**I do not own Child's Play, only OC's**

It was Saturday morning when my little brother Evan bolted into my room at 7:00 in the morning and screamed "I'M FIVE PENNY, I'M FIVE, I'M FIVE!"

_Oh god!_

Every year he gets so excited about his birthday that he will literally run around the house and scream like a fucking maniac. Well, why should I be pissed off at him? I did the same exact same thing when I was his age. He slammed my door shut and ran into my mother's room next door to piss her off as well. I lazily got out of bed, my eyes sagging, my vision blurry, and my red dyed hair one hell of a mess. I put my slippers on and walked into my bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. I went back to my room, opened up my curtains and gazed down at the noisy bustling streets from down below.

_Ahh New York City! The city that never fucking sleeps, how I hate you so much!_

I heard my mom open up my door as I quickly shut the curtains.

"We're going to watch Evan open his presents in the living room" she said

_OH SHIT! I DIDN'T GET HIM ANYTHING! WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO TELL HER!_

"That's…fine…I'll be there in a few" I replied with a shaky smile.

As my mom shut my door I frantically ran around my room looking for a present to give him. I opened up all my drawers and looked through my entire closet, but I all I had was crap. I looked underneath my bed and found my old teddy bear with an ugly plaid bowtie. I shrugged my shoulders.

_Well, better than nothing._

I found an old safeway bag in my closet and wrote _Happy Birthday Evan_ across the top in sharpie. Suddenly my mom opened my door again.

"Did you get him something nice?" she asked.

I quick stuffed my bag away and turned around.

"Yeah"

"Did you buy him something with your own money and not just stuff your hand-me-down crap in a safeway bag like you did last year?"

"Nope" I lied.

"Well come on Evan's waiting" she said shutting my door.

My palms grew sweaty. My mom was going to kill me for sure.

I came out to the living room still in my pajamas as I noticed the neat decorating my mom had done. Colorful balloons were spread out and a small banner was spread up above the fireplace with my brother's name printed on it. Evan pointed to the banner.

"Look Penny it's my name!" he yelled excitedly.

_Yay I don't care! Oh shut up its his birthday!_

"Yeah I noticed" I replied with a wide cheesy grin.

"All right let's open some presents!" my mom said handing Evan a colorful wrapped up box with a curly pink ribbon on it.

"No wait, I wanna open Penny's first"

I gulped.

"Where's your present Penny?" my mom asked me.

_Oh crap here it goes_

"Well the thing is…I…ordered something and it won't be here…until tomorrow"

"Oh ok, can we open the rest of my presents now?" my brother asked.

"Sure we can" my mother replied.

"Yes. Let the party continue" I cheered sarcastically.

While I watched Evan open his gifts my mother kept suspiciously staring at me.

When he was done partying like a lunatic after getting board games, cheap toys, and an ugly knitted sweater from grandma (I'm really not kidding) my mom announced that our neighbors the Barclays were also celebrating a birthday.

"You mean Andy Barclay? It's his birthday today too?" I asked surprised.

"Yep he's turning six though, he and Evan are exactly one year apart"

"Aww no fair!" Evan complained.

My mom laughed as she slipped on her jacket and grabbed her purse.

"Well I'd like you to go over and just wish Andy a happy birthday while I'm gone, and I'll see you all around 5" my mom said as she headed out the door to her job.

"Can we go see Andy now?" my brother pleaded as he grabbed onto my black t-shirt.

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Sure, let's get dressed first"

As soon as we slipped our clothes on we went next door to the Barclay's room and knocked on their door. A 19 year old teen opened it up and looked down at us.

"Hi is Andy home?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, uh we just wanted to wish him a happy birthday" I responded.

The teenager turned around.

"Andy you got some visitors at the door!"

Andy ran down the hallway and up to the front door wearing his Good Guy outfit.

_My god is he obsessed._

"Happy Birthday Andy!" I cheered.

"Andy did you get a talking good guy doll?" Evan anxiously asked.

Andy sighed.

"No, but I hope I get one. Did you get one?"

"No their really expensive" Evan complained.

"Are you six now Andy?" I asked changing the subject.

He nodded and cutely held up six fingers.

"Yeah, this is how many years old I am" he said raising his hand up.

"Well congrats, Evan here is five"

Evan raised his hand.

"Yeah just five" he muttered.

As we all laughed I noticed Andy had been watching Good Guys on T.V.

_Oh my god, that's it! I might have enough money to get a Good Guy doll for Evan! It's brilliant! But with mom gone, where am I going to keep him. It'd be quite rude of me to just keep him here with the baby sitter_.

"Oh god I just remembered I need to get some milk at the store, but I don't know how I can watch Evan" I lied with a worried tone of voice.

Just how I pictured my plan going, the baby-sitter (at least I hope she is) spoke up.

"You know, I don't mind watching him for a few minutes" she offered.

"Oh really, are you sure?"

"Yeah it's totally fine with me"

Evan and Andy cheered as they ran to the couch to watch Good Guys on T.V.

"Well they took the news pretty well" I chuckled.

"Yeah, it's fine I baby-sit all the time"

"Ok, thank you" I hollered as I ran back to our room to grab my money and head downtown for some last minute shopping.

I walked to the toy store which unfortunately was completely destroyed. There was shattered glass everywhere and toys scattered all around. Police tape covered up the crime and cops were examining the evidence.

_Fuck! That was the best toy store in town, and worst of all they had good guys!_

I kept walking through the streets until I found a hobo pushing a grocery cart down an alley way. There just so happened to be a Good Guy inside! I knew hobos were creepy, gross, and dangerous, but this was my last chance.

"Excuse me sir!" I called out but the man disappeared. I ran inside the alley way until I caught up to him.

"Is that a Good Guy?" I asked him.

"Sure is" he replied patting the box. His breath smelled like rotten onions and his teeth were moldy and yellow. I tried my best to be polite.

"How much are you willing to sell that doll?"

"50 bucks"

"50? Look I'll give you 40, it's all I got"

"Meh…fine" he said snatching my money and handing me the box. It felt heavy in my hands hopefully meaning the actual toy was inside. The hobo continued walking down the alleyway with his grocery cart as I sprinted home with the best birthday present of all time.

"A GOOD GUY DOLL? YOU GOT ME A GOOD GUY DOLL?" Evan screamed with excitement.

"Sure did!" I bragged as he hugged me tight.

"THANK YOU PENNY! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

"All right all right just open it!" I chuckled feeling happy and warm inside that I finally got him an actual present.

_Hopefully that dirty rotten hobo didn't fill the inside with drugs or something._

He opened up the top of the box and pulled out a perfectly clean looking Good Guy doll in excellent condition.

"WHOA! JUST LIKE ON THE T.V.!"

"Wow, he's a lot bigger than I imagined! What do these good guys do again?"

"All kinds of things! They can move their eyes, and talk, and they each have names watch"

He placed the doll on the coffee table facing the two of us.

"Hi I'm Evan, what's your name?"

To our amazement the doll blinked his large, cute blue eyes, looked up at my brother and said, "Hi I'm Chucky, and I'm your friend 'till the end. Hidy-Ho!"

**There's the end of chapter one I apologize for typos and grammar errors. Plz review and tell me what you think is gonna happen next :D**


	2. He thinks Charles Lee Ray IS Chucky!

Later that night when our mom came home from work she decided to let Andy sleepover since his mom was still out and no one could really watch him on his birthday. We had a cake delivered to our apartment door for Andy and Evan who were mostly playing with Chucky and doing other five year old stuff. I changed into my pajamas (black t-shirt and thin pink sweat pants) and decided to have some down time. My mom and I sat down on the couch and watched some TV. I flipped the channel to the news where some Lakeshore strangler had been finally killed after breaking into the toy store down the street.

"That's what that was" I muttered.

"My mom looked over at me.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw the toy store today, it was completely destroyed and there was caution tape and everything"

"Oh and you know this how?"

"You know, just out the window" I lied not mentioning I left Evan at Andy's trying to find a last minute birthday present.

I turned the volume up to listen to more information about the local strangler.

"Police say that the strangler, Charles Lee Ray, had been severely shot at the toy store. Experts mention he has murdered countless victims-".

All of a sudden Chucky was sitting right next to me. His big blue eyes staring straight at the television. I jumped from my seat. Then all of a sudden I heard growling from behind the couch. I slowly turned around. Just then Evan and Andy popped up screaming and laughing at the same time. I leapt from my seat.

"We got her good!" Andy chuckled.

"You were so scared Penny!" Evan laughed.

I picked up Chucky.

"What the hell was Chucky doing here?"

"He wants to watch TV, he said so." Evan said placing him back down. Chucky's eyes moved back toward the TV.

"Well can you please take him away, his stare is creeping me out"

"Ask him yourself, he said he wants to watch the news cause it's really important" Evan retorted.

"Fine, go ahead!"

I looked at the clock noticing it was past nine.

"Mom shouldn't Evan and Andy be asleep! Mom?"

My mom was just staring at the TV in shock. Her hand cupped over her mouth.

"Mom!"

"You can put them to bed" she answered not taking her eyes off the TV.

I groaned as I got up and walked the two boys to Evan's room. Inside he had a large train set circling around the room and small model airplanes hanging from the ceiling. To the right was a large colorful toy chest and a messy closet and to the left was a kid size bunk bed with Good Guy blankets and pillows. I looked back down at the train-set remembering our dad who sadly passed away before we moved to New York. Life in Ohio was so much more peaceful. We had the greatest home, no neighbors or houses right by us, just a big open meadow with the biggest skies you could ever imagine. Evan stood by me.

"Daddy really liked trains" he said looking up at me.

"Yeah, he sure did"

"I got top!" Evan called racing up the ladder. Andy ran to the bottom bunked and snuggled inside the covers.

"Where's Chucky?" Andy asked.

"I'll get him" I answered walking back into the living room. I found Chucky still staring at the TV and my mom still watching the report about Charles Lee Ray. I picked up the doll and took him back into Evan's room. I lifted the good guy up and handed it to Evan. He gently took it and cutely cradled the doll as he and Andy fell asleep. I turned the light off and walked back to the living room. My mom was still watching the report, not moving an inch.

"He's dead you know" I said breaking the silence.

She slowly nodded.

"He can't hurt us anymore"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. My mom slowly got up to see Mrs. Barclay standing in the doorway.

"Hi Kristen, just wanted to see how Andy was doing."

"Oh he wasn't a problem at all, he and Evan were having so much fun."

"Oh great, you know it's just Andy's first sleepover and everything and I just wanted to know if there were any problems at all."

"No he was absolutely fine"

"Great, thank you so much again for doing this but I guess I better go home next door! So see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"  
My mom and I watched A Nightmare on Elm Street until it was time for bed.

_Horror movies are so cheesy!_

Afterwards we said goodnight to each other and dragged ourselves to bed. At 1:00 in the morning I could hear some noise in the living room. I slowly got up from my bed and walked out of my room to see a shadowy figure sitting on the couch whispering. I turned on the light and saw Evan rubbing his eyes and squinting up at me.

"Evan, what the hell are you doing it's 1:00!"

"Chucky and I were talking"

I strolled over to the couch. My brother was sitting on the floor and Chucky was perched on the couch, his intensely big blue eyes staring into my soul.

"What do you mean you were talking?"

"Well, he said that he doesn't like our mom, or Andy, or you, and if I tell anyone his secret I am in big trouble and most likely go to hell."

I stared incredibly shocked at what my brother had just said.

"What's the secret"

"I can't tell you"

"Come on just tell me"

"His real name is Charles Lee Ray".

Chills went up and down my spine.

"The Charles Lee Ray?"

"Yep"

"He's…he's dead Evan"

"No, he's sitting right over there"

I stared at the doll again. I grabbed Evan's hand and walked him back to bed, dragging the doll along with me. I watched him climb up the ladder and get back under the covers. Once he and Chucky were asleep, I stormed into mom's room and turned on the light.

"Evan's insane!" I hollered.

"Turn the light off! What are you doing?"

"Mom Evan is going insane! He thinks Chucky is alive!"

"Kids imaginations these days" she moaned throwing the thick covers back over her.

"No mom! He was sitting in the living room TALKING to Chucky!"

"He's just playing"

"No mom! There is a huge difference between playing and going fucking physiologically insane!"

"Just go back to bed"  
"Mom he thinks Charles Lee Ray IS Chucky!"

My mother didn't reply. She layed in bed frozen again.

"Are you listening to me?!"

"BE QUIET AND GO BACK TO BED!"

I quickly walked back to my room but almost tripped over Chucky.

_Goddamn it Evan! Stop leaving your fucking crap all over the floor!_

I picked up Chucky who had something shiny in his overall pocket. I slowly pulled out a large sharp knife, dropped the doll on his back and cupped my hand over my mouth.

**Should I continue this fic? Luv the reviews!**


	3. Bertha

On Sunday I kept trying to get my brother to tell me more about what his doll supposedly told him, but so far he kept it all a secret.

"Has Charles Lee Ray said some mean things about our family?" I asked Evan during lunch. He held Chucky and often bent down close to his mouth as if the doll was whispering something to him.

"Does he scare you at all? Or does he seem nice? Has he told you about his past, like maybe he used to be a human or something? Does he threaten you or make you feel uncomfortable in anyway?"

_I should really be a psychologist someday._

"Is he telling you something right now?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, what's he saying?"

"He wants you to stop calling him Charles Lee Ray and shut the fuck up"

I tried to get my mom to believe me about Evan being insane and thinking a strangler is actually Chucky but for some reason she just kept ignoring me thinking I was the crazy one.

"But mom I swear to God when I was going back to bed, Chucky had a knife in his pocket! I'm not lying!"

"Penny you must have been dreaming, dolls can't come to life like that. If it will make you feel any better I can talk to Evan"  
"Your damn right you can!"

I really wish someone at school would believe me. My friends would think I'm crazy and my teachers would think I'm on drugs…or maybe it's the other way around. I walked down the hallway and spotted the one and only person who might be able to help me out, Bertha. Bertha moved to New York a few months ago so she's pretty new, and I've only talked to her once. She's African American and always wears her hair in tight braids with brown beads woven in. She wears long, tucked in skirts with African prints and designs and carries around a weird African tiki hand bag. That's all I know about her though, and that's all I can say about her. How is she the only solution to my problem though? She works part time at the school phycology center. How do I know this? I see her in there every single fucking day. She's un-popular at our school but then again so am I. I'm pretty shy but I knew Evan's fate was counting on me.

"Hi, Bertha right?"  
She turned around and smiled, her pearly white teeth glistening.

"Yeah! Are you Patty?"

"Penny"

"Oh, my bad! I'm still kinda new here so it's really hard to keep track of names!"

"Yeah, it's fine. I really need to talk to you about something, it's pretty important. You're the only person here who can help me"

"Ok, do you wanna schedule an appointment in the psychology cen-"

"Look it's really urgent! How we discuss it at lunch?"

"Sure" Bertha replied stuffing textbooks into her locker and slamming it shut.

"Meet me behind the gymnasium" she said pulling up her tiki bag and walking away.

All during Spanish class I couldn't help but think of Evan and his evil killer doll Chucky. _What if_ _he was dead? What if Chucky did something awful to him?_ I just had to stay positive and think good thoughts before Bertha could hopefully help me.

At lunch I found Bertha behind the gym. She was sitting cross-legged on the concrete, her lunch neatly laid out in front of her along with her tiki bag.

"How come you don't eat in the cafeteria?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"I just like the peacefulness out here. The cafeteria is so noisy and crowded you can barely even think. Students should just feel free to sit outside if they want to. Reminds me of my old home."

"Yeah, I agree…wait your allowed to just sit out here?"

"I hope you are", Bertha laughed as she took out her sandwich.

"Your probably like my first real friend in America"

"Wait you not from America?"

"Africa, born n' raised"

"Awesome!"

"Okay so you had a urgent problem or something?"

I explained the entire story to Bertha, from Evan's birthday to Chucky's hidden knife.

"He said his name is Charles Lee Ray! I mean how is that even possible? Evan just-"

"Wait!" Bertha cut me off, "Did you just say Charles Lee Ray?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god…my dad…was friends with…holy shit"

"What?"

"My dad was friends with that man. He taught him voodoo" she said pulling a manual out from her tiki bag.

"Charles Lee Ray knows voodoo?"

"Yes, my dad trusted him with this voodoo power, he taught him spells, chants and everything. Unfortunately he used his powers for evil and became a sick murderer" she said frantically flipping through the pages.

"What is that?"

"My dad gave it to me. It's full of traditional voodoo spells and everything. I think it's best you talk to him about Charles after school with me"

Bertha stopped on a page in her book. There was picture of an old carved image of what looked like a man's soul transferring into an object.

"This is a powerful spell I am about to show you Penny, can I trust you?"

"Of course, were friends right?"

I scooted close to her as she read me the chant.

"The power of Dambella: Ade Due Dambella give me the power I beg of you, Leveu Mercier DePou Shiou, Scouse Entiene Le Devou De Mobocheu, Mortesium lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette. Adaleu Bwaseu Dambella five times in a row. This spell allows a human to transfer their soul into a non-living object, in most cases a voodoo doll. The soul houses and stays inside that object until it re-transfers into the first human being it first revealed its true self to. However if the host waits to long and stays in that object for a long amount of time, the soul is sealed shut inside. The non-living object must place one hand on the victim's forehead, and the other on his or her heart during this chant. That human's soul passes away as the soul transfers inside and permanently stays there. This spell is highly dangerous and not recommended for beginners."

"So Charles Lee Ray must have transferred his soul into that good guy the day the toy store was being investigated I knew I wasn't crazy! Evan is in trouble though!"

"That and you're pretty fucked now that a strangler's soul is inside that good guy doll"

Suddenly a teacher ran toward us.

"Oh fuck, were screwed!" Bertha muttered as we collected our things and began to leave.

"Penny!" the teacher called, "there's an emergency phone call for you!"

_Oh shit! _

Bertha and I hurried to the office where I was immediately handed the phone.

"Hello?" I answered very worried.

"Penny! It's your mother! Evan took Chucky to school and somehow ended up in another part of town!"

"I told you Chucky was bad news!" I yelled.

"There was an explosion though, and he keeps convincing everyone that the doll did it! I need your help! Meet us at the police station!"

"On my way!" I said quickly putting the phone down. After being excused from school (yay!), Bertha and I ran down towards the police station.


	4. Past of Chucky

When Bertha and I arrived to the station a man was in a large clear room next door talking privately with Evan and Chucky.

"Oh thank goodness you arrived!" my mother said clutching onto me.

"Mom what the hell is going on?"

"The police are asking you brother some questions and they might want to take him away for a little while."

"What do you mean?"

"He kept convincing everyone that the doll was real, and I really should have believed you, anyway there having him stay at the children's hospital for the…mentally ill"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had nothing to say…

An officer, Mike Norris, took me into the glass room where Evan and Chucky were. Outside my mom's eyes were tearing up. She covered her mouth with her hand. Bertha stood by her, watching and waiting for me. The cop asked me questions which I of course had to lie about to keep me away from being put in an insane asylum.

"Now if you need some help or if you and your mother are worried about Evan's condition call this number" Mike said handing me a small slip of paper with the hospital information.

"Thanks Mr. Norris, can I say one last thing to my brother?"

"Of course"

I ran toward Evan who still had Chucky in his arms. He handed me the doll.

"Take it" he said, "I don't want it anymore"

I put Chucky aside and knelt down so I could make eye contact with him.

"Why are they taking me away? I didn't make Eddie's house go boom"

"Eddie?"

"Eddie Kaputo. Chucky said he wanted to go over to his house because he had some un-finished business to take care of"

I stared at him very confused.

"You don't believe me, nobody here does"

I grabbed a hold of his shoulders.

"Evan…I believe you, I know Chucky is alive"

"Then how come you don't have to be sent away but I do"

"Listen Evan I am doing you a favor. That doll is dangerous, you'll stay at the hospital and I am going to get rid of Chucky once and for all. Please don't tell anyone that I know he is alive or they'll take me away too and Chucky will come after both of us. You may have let his secret slip but I'm begging you do not tell anyone this one, okay?"

He nodded as I gently hugged him. Mr. Norris came in telling me it was time for me to go home. I hurried back to mom and Bertha.

"Bertha wants me to meet her dad"

"All right you can go, be back by six"

"Sure thing" I said handing Chucky over to my mom.

"Get rid of that thing, you hear me?" I growled as Bertha and I left the station and walked to her house down the snow covered road.

When we got there a man was sitting down in a sofa drinking some tea. He slowly turned his head when Bertha and I walked in.

"Hey dad, this is Penny, she wants to talk to you about Charles Lee Ray. You remember him right?"

The man froze and slowly got up staring at the ground as if afraid.

"I haven't spoken about Charles...for…for a very long time"

"I need to tell you something about him"

And so Bertha and I explained how Charles Lee Ray possessed his soul into my brother's good guy. As we talked, his eyes stayed in contact with the ground, processing the information.

"I see, that son of a bitch. I knew he would do something like this"

"So dad, how did you and Charles become friends? How did this whole mess happen?"

Bertha's father slowly got up from his seat and walked toward the window not saying a word.

"It is a long and difficult story, but I will tell you all I know"

Bertha and I sat down on the couch as he told us the story, beginning to end:

**John's point of view**

**Preston High School, New York City**

**October 7****th**** 1969**

Charles got a girlfriend. I don't know why or how, but he had one. On my way to school I saw them walking down the sidewalk in the thick ice, hand in hand.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"My girlfriend" Charles said planting a kiss on her cheek as the girl giggled.

"She sits across from me in Biology"

"Pleased to meet you!" I said shaking her hand.

A car swiftly pulled up right by us.

"Oh great, it's Mr. Asshole, and his friend Dickshit" Charles muttered as the girl giggled.

"I still can't believe they each have a license" I pointed out. The two biggest trouble-makers at our school, Mike and Eddie, stepped out of the vehicle and joined us.

"S'up motherfuckers, hey Charles are you Watson finally dating?"

"Yep!"

"Niiiice! Bang her while you still can!" Eddie laughed.

"Shut up!" Charles teased.

At break the five of us sat at a large rotten picnic table at the back of the school.

"Why do we even sit back here?" Mike asked.

"I don't know, it's just our usual hangout" Charles said.

"It's just nice to get away from all the noisy crowds. The hallways and cafeterias are so noisy you can't even think"

"You are so full of shit John!" Mike teased as he and Eddie got up and left.

"Are they always like that?" the girl asked.

"Yep, assholes in the morning, douchebags in the afternoon" Charles laughed.

"So how long have you and John been friends?"

"Probably since like the second grade" I answered.

"Damn, has it really been that long John?"

"Pretty sure"

As Charles and his girlfriend began kissing, Tiffany walked by. Tiffany was the darkest girl at our school. She wore black make-up, black ruffled dresses with ugly ribbons and skin tight leggings with black boots. It's like she wants to look like a vampire. She's had a huge crush on Charles ever since middle school, she's flirted with him in the hallways and behind the school gymnasium where she smoked cigarettes and supposedly marijuana and crack, but that was just a rumor. She was always bad news. Now that Charles had a girlfriend, we all knew Tiffany would be super pissed.

"Oh shit it's goth girl" Emily whispered as she and Charles stopped kissing.

"Heeey Chucky" Tiffany flirted as she sassily walked by. We sat their frozen and looked at Charles.

"I swear to god I did not pick that nickname"

"Charles's girlfriend and I began laughing so hard tears filled up our eyes. We couldn't believe Tiffany just called Charles Chucky!

"Shut up!" Charles exclaimed covering his face up.

"Sorry, that was fucking hilarious!" the girl laughed.

"Let's call you Chucky from now on!" I suggested, "That would really piss you off!"

After school Charles and I walked down our neighborhood when all of a sudden he asked me the one question that would change the future forever.

"Can you teach me voodoo?"

"Pardon me?"

"Voodoo, I want to learn it"

"Well Chucky-"

"You call me that one more time and I'll punch you in the fuckin balls!" he teased.

I laughed as I thought of a quick response.

"It's a big responsibility, you have to be mature about it's special powers"

"What, I'm not mature?"

"No"

"I'm not special?"

"No"

"I'm not black?" he laughed.

"Well…I guess maybe I could show you."

When we walked back to my house we went upstairs to my dad's study where he had ancient African artifacts and voodoo spells and books of all sorts. I grabbed the beginners manuel and opened it up.

"So what freaky ass spell can we start with first?"

"Why do you want to learn voodoo?"

"I don't know it looks cool"

"Well there's a list of beginner chants we can start with, and pretty soon you can work your way up to being a master"

"Sounds great!"

For about the rest of the school year we practiced chants and spells of all sort. Charles even studied more voodoo than school work! He was obsessed! When the school year was two weeks away from ending I decided to print out some copies of all the chants and spells including the deadliest ones of them all. When I gave the copies to him one afternoon he immediately noticed all of the dangerous spells I had added.

"What the hell are these?"

"Those chants are known as 'The Heart of Dambella'. There dangerous, powerful, and the most ancient voodoo chants you will ever come across. There's also a very long history as to how these chants became so chaotic and evil."

"What do they do?"

"Let's just say they are…soul abduction. Of course involving death"

"Damn"

"Charles I encourage you not to try and use 'The Heart of Dambella' unless it is an emergency. Use it for good only. Can I trust you?"

"Of course were friends right?"

**Flashback ends, now back to Penny's point of view**

There was a long drastic silence as John's story came to an end.

"What happened after that? How did he become a cruel murderer?" Bertha asked.

"I…don't know. After our senior year, Mike attended a University in New York, quickly out-growing his immature behavior. I moved back to Africa where I raised you to become a traditional voodoo expert," he said looking straight at Bertha, "Eddie stayed home, and as for Chucky and his girlfriend…they disappeared, moved far away from here. I haven't seen her in years. When I move back to New York Chucky had become the lakeshore strangler. I was so upset at what I had done I thought about moving back to Africa."

"So it is possible that he could have possessed his soul into my brother's good guy doll" I asked.

"Yes most likely. Listen to me. You need to keep that doll away from your brother at all costs! If he gets a hold of him he will use 'The Heart of Dambella' to transfer his soul into him. The only way to kill him once and for all is to shoot him through the heart. Whether you chop is head off, shot him in the lungs, it will never work. He will keep coming back to life over and over again. Shoot him through the heart!"

"Got it! Thank you so much John!" I hollered as I sprinted home.

"GOOD LUCK PENNY!" Bertha called.

**Some other point of view**

While her daughter was still at Bertha's and her son still in the hospital, Kristen walked her apartment rubbing her forehead and still holding Chucky. She set her purse down by the door and sat down on the couch staring at the doll she held in front of her. She looked at it for a very long time and quickly got up, threw it in the trash, and walked back into her room locking the door behind her. She changed into a long blue long sleeve nightgown and laid down on her bed.

She grabbed her Stephen King novel and began to read, trying hard to take her mind off of everything. Half an hour had passed and still no sign of Penny's return. She looked at the clock. It was 6:08. Kristen decided to call Bertha's house when suddenly she heard a noise outside her room. She slowly got up and unlocked her door. She walked out into the living room and glanced at the trash can. It was tipped over and trash covered the floor leaving behind a trail of small footprints underneath the couch.

She walked over, bent down and reached her hand underneath. Kristen could feel a small handle. She grasped it carefully and slowly pulled it out. To her surprise it was the same knife Penny was talking about. She covered her mouth and dropped it to the floor. Her eyes quickly scanned around the room. From behind her she could hear someone running into her bedroom. She turned around and saw her door gently move back and forth. Kristen could feel her heart beat, her palms began to sweat. She slowly made her way into the bedroom.

_I'm losing my mind. Dolls aren't real. It's just my imagination, stupid Stephen King!_

She laid back down in bed and picked up her novel when suddenly the door slammed shut. Kristen gasped and looked up in front of her. Just as she reached for the telephone to call the police, she felt a plastic hand grip tightly on to hers. She screamed and backed away from her bed and into a corner. Kristen heard Chucky's footsteps grow louder as he slowly walked around her bed and slowly approached her. He grinned and laughed maniacally.

"Hey sweetheart! Long time no see!"

Kristen gasped in astonishment as she realized who he was.

"Chucky!"

**EPIC TWIST! Awesome chapters coming up soon! Confused about the ending? All will make sense soon! Leave a prediction in your review and I will give you a cameo in my next chapter ;)**


	5. Kristen's Death

**As promised in my last chapter whoever wrote a prediction in the reviews could co- guest starish in this chapter! Congrats gothgirl97 and ShadowCat98! Keep up these reviews **

"Son of a bitch" Kristen muttered staring at Chucky in dis-belief.

"That's right! I'm back for good!"

"But?!- how?!-you?!"

"Voodoo" Chucky interrupted, "John taught me it way back in high school. And just like any drug, I'm fucking addicted to it!"

"How did you let yourself go like this?" Penny's mother's eyes began to fill with tears, "We had a happy life together, just you and I! We lived in that beautiful meadow in Ohio, had two wonderful children, and you…you just want to give that up?!"

"I like who I am, alright! I deserved more than that"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DESERVED MORE?! I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING! YOU JUST LEFT US ALL ALONE ONE DAY AND THE NEXT THING I KNEW YOU BECAME AMERICA'S MOST WANTED STRANGLER! I COULDN'T BELIVE I WAS IN LOVE WITH A HEARTLESS CRIMINAL! HELL I HAD TO MOVE TO THIS SHITTY APARTMENT JUST TO GET AWAY FROM YOU AND ALL OF THOSE GODDAMN MEMORIES!" she sobbed, "I thought you loved me!"

"I did babe, I did" Chucky confessed, "that is until Tiffany came along"

"What?"

"That's right I ditched you and the kids for Tiffany all right?I WAS HAVING AN AFFAIR FOR FIVE FUCKING YEARS AND I'M NOT ONE BIT ASHAMED! SHE'S THE BEST LOVER I'VE EVER HAD! AND YOU KNOW WHAT?! I MIGHT EVEN ASK HER TO MARRY ME! SOMETHING I NEVER HAD THE TIME TO ASK YOU!"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH GO TO HELL!" Kristen screamed picking up the doll and slamming it against her wall as hard as she could. Chucky screamed in pain and grabbed her arm, squeezing his plastic fingers deep into her skin. Kristen dropped Chucky as he bolted toward her door.

Kristen tackled him and began pinning him down and pulling his hair. Chucky screamed as he reached out for the knife and jammed it into her arm. Penny's mother collapsed in pain as she clutched her bloody arm. Chucky crawled on top of her and raised the knife preparing to end her life.

"Any last words?"

"Stay away from Penny and Evan" she growled struggling to fight back the doll"

"Hmmm let me think…how about NOOO!" he yelled as he stabbed Kristen to her death.

**Penny's Point of View**

I walked home from Bertha's, adjusting my long sleeve black and red plaid shirt. As the temperature began to drop, I quickened my pace. As I was about to cross the street and continue down a few blocks of the city a car pulled up beside me.

There was girl about my age sitting in the passenger's seat. She had sandy blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and was wearing a short skirt with flowers and black tights, and a long sleeve white sweater. I suddenly recognized her face. It was Shadow who lived in the room across from me in my apartment. She was a good friend of mine, unfortunately we went to different schools.

"Do you need a ride?" she asked.

"Oh sure that'd be great, it's getting really cold out"

"Hop in!", she smiled as I climbed inside and her mother drove us away.

After I thanked them for the ride, I walked up to my apartment door and knocked. Strangely there was no answer so I knocked again.

"Mom, I'm back!"

I was beginning to lose my patience.

"Hello?!"

Suddenly the door opened a crack and I walked inside. All the lights were out and the room looked completely still accept for the curtains gently flowing in the breeze.

_Power must be out._

"Mom, I'm back!"

Still no answer. I began to investigate looking around wondering if my mom was going to jump out and scare me or something.

"Penny!" I heard a faint whisper coming from the closet. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Really mom is that the best you can do?"

I walked into the closet when suddenly the door slammed shut.

_Oh shit! This isn't a joke!_

I tried to unlock the door but it was shut closed. I could feel something wet drip on my ripped jeans and sink into my boots.

_What the fuck?!_

I searched around for a light switch but was able to find a flash light instead. I carefully flipped the switch on. There standing right in front of my face was the hanging body of a woman drenched in blood. Her eyes were wide open as if she were petrified and her skin was extremely pale. There was multiple stab wounds in her chest that dripped blood making a large puddle on the floor. This woman happened to be my mother.

I covered my mouth and began to scream, I was at the point of crying in fear. I was about to back away and try to break out of the closet when suddenly something came crashing down on my back. I collapsed to the floor to see Evan's Good Guy holding a knife up to my throat and covering up my mouth with his small plastic hand.

"SHH!" he whispered threateningly.

I began to breakdown and cry trying to get Chucky off of me when he suddenly pushed the knife into my throat almost cutting my skin.

"Listen toots! You better not make a sound or I'll cut through your neck! Stop crying and get the fuck up!" he commanded.

I slowly stood up, Chucky clinging onto my shoulder. He grabbed a key from his pocket and opened up the door. _What the hell am I doing?! This psychopath just killed my mom and I'm just going to let him get away with it?! Fuck no! _

I quickly picked Chucky up and threw him down the hall as hard as I could. I ran into the kitchen and dialed 911 to report my mother's death.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"MY MOTHER IS DEAD AND THERE IS A KILLER IN MY HOUSE PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Ok miss, try and stay calm. Can you describe what this person looks like?"

"LET'S JUST SAY HE'S VERY SHORT AND DEFINETLY GINGER!"

"Ok remain calm we'll be there as-"

Before the operator could finish Chucky cut the telephone wire in half and laughed. I ran towards my room but before I could make it something hit the back of my head and everything went black.

When I awoke, Chucky's hand was once again covering my mouth. His knife pressed even deeper into my neck. I looked around and realized we were in my mom's room. The light shun bright on Chucky's face. He didn't look like the cute good guy doll I remembered. His eyes were dark and hollow, his eyebrows were much more visible, and all together he was starting to look more human. Probably a voodoo side effect thingy.

"Get me out of this apartment!"

"And if I refuse?"

"You die!" he yelled pushing the knife into my skin making a large red mark.

"OK OK I'LL DO IT!"

I slowly stood up and held Chucky in my arms. He slipped his knife into his pocket as I walked out of the room. Suddenly we could hear police men coming up to the apartment room.

"Shit! Hide in there!" Chucky exclaimed pointing to my room. I ran into my closet and shut the door. We waited for about half an hour until the police left not even bothering to check my closet or search for my dead mother.

As soon as they left, Chucky ordered me to run out of the apartment and drop him off in a certain someone's car. I ran down the hallway but as soon as I was about to ride the elevator, I heard someone call my name.

"Penny?"

"Oh fuck!" Chucky muttered, "play it cool" he warned me.

My friend, Caitlyn ran toward Chucky and I. She was wore gothic clothing, dark eye shadow, and just like me loved horror movies. Speaking of which this seems like a horror movie already.

"Is that a good guy?"  
"Yeah.."

"Damn that thing is ugly, what happened to it?"

Chucky turned his head and spoke to her in his cutesy good guy voice.

"Hi I'm Chucky, and I wouldn't be talking if I were you, Hidy-Ho!"

Caitlyn looked at the doll for a very long time.

"Alrighty then"

"So I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow" I said quickly turning around hoping to officially end the conversation.

"Wait a minute, what's that on it's face?" Caitlyn asked.

I looked at Chucky. Small bruises formed on the side of his head and blood leaked from his nose and forehead.

"That is one fucked up doll" Caitlyn laughed.

"Yep, well gotta go bye!" I waved as I quickly took the elevator down and hurried outside. When I looked out at the street there were police cars everywhere and lots of firemen. They all seemed to be talking about a girl calling 911 and reporting her mother's death.

"Throw me in there!" Chucky ordered as he pointed to Officer Norris's police car.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

When Mike wasn't looking, I violently threw Chucky inside.

"THANKS BITCH!"

"YOUR WELCOME ASSHOLE!"

Mike turned around and stared at me.

"In…case you were wondering, I'm the one who called 911"

"You?! Oh my god! Hey it was Penny!" he called out as officers and firemen swarmed around me.

"Take her to the station! And Evan too!", he called out as he hopped inside his car and drove away. _Shit. I should've told him Chucky was inside… _

From inside the trunk of the car I could see Chucky glaring at me, holding up his middle finger.

**I AM NOT A TIFFANY HATER! More epic thrilling chapters coming soon ;)**


	6. Bertha Fights Off Chucky

**HOLY FUCK! Sorry I havent updated in soooo long. Anyway enjoy the next chapter! Chucky's POV **

**Chucky P.O.V.**

_Damn. Penny really is my daughter. Now to get to John's house to undo this fucked up curse._

All of a sudden Mike stepped inside and started the car.

_This should be fun!_

I pulled out a knife from the inside of my pocket and crawled underneath and began stabbing the inside of his seat. Mike jumped up and looked behind frightened to see a large blade ripping through his seat. Like a fucking idiot he continued driving recklessly AND still wore his goddamn seatbelt. Last time I remember this guy was one tough badass dick and now SAFTEY is the most important thing at the moment are you shitting me?! I kept stabbing as he did driving, knocking over signs, swerving through pedestrians and hitting large mailboxes.

Yeah just keep driving Mike, eventually you will get away from the back seat. What is this a cheesy-ass horror movie?

Finally he crashed into a telephone pole and the whole car began to flip over. I broke through a window and collapsed onto the ground.

_Why the hell am I hurt all of a sudden? I really gotta go see John._

I quickly ran past the fallen police car but unfortunately Officer Dickhead happened to have a gun with him and shot my arm.

"AAAHH!"

I ditched the scene and hitched a ride on the back of cars. Thank god no one was suspicious. I finally made it to John's house. I could never forget his address. I trudged through the snow and was just about to climb through his window when suddenly a girl Penny's age walked toward the house.

_Shit._

I collapsed into the snow where she turned and saw me. To make things worse she noticed all of the blood that soaked up the white snow. She carefully picked me up and made stared at me for a while.

"Hi I'm Chucky and I'm your friend 'till the end! Hidy-Ho!"

She chucked me far away where my head hit a rock and bled even more. The teenager stormed into the house and locked the door behind her. Not to mention she shut all the windows too.

"Fuck!" I snapped. I ran back to the house and found a door in the back that led down into the basement. It turned out the girl from before was busy doing laundry, no big deal, I can take care of her. I smiled and pulled out my knife staring at my reflection.

_God I look fuckin gross! What the hell happened?!_

I dashed into the corner as the girl quickly turned around.

"Hello?"

She kept looking around wondering where I was. She knelt close to the ground and looked underneath washing machines and other supplies. I crept up behind her and gently ran my knife down her back. She gasped and turned around as I ducked behind a hamper.

"WHERE ARE YOU? I KNOW YOU'RE HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!

"Betha? What are you doing?!" John yelled.

Oh shit! She's gonna get me caught!

I grabbed a towel and tackle her to the ground. I shoved the towel deep in her mouth as I climbed up on her shoulder, pressing my knife against her neck. She collapsed to the ground trying to reach the door, screaming in fear.

"You better shut ya godamn mouth bitch or your head comes off!" I warned as she stopped moving and began breathing heavily.

John came him extremely shocked to see me as a doll about to murder his daughter (I guess she's his daughter).

"Surprised to see me John?"

"Chucky?"

"Yeah, voodoo's some pretty fucked up shit!"  
"Release Bertha at once!"

"Answer these two questions and I'll let her go"

John stood still staring at Bertha who looked up at him, trembling in fear.

"1. I got shot and this thrown against a rock that caused me to bleed? Why is that John?"

"Your turning human"

"What?"

"The more time you spend in that body, the more human you become"

"You mean I have to live the rest of my life in this body?! NO FUCKIN WAY!"

"LET MY DAUGHTER GO CHUCKY!" he yelled darting toward me.

"NOT SO FAST!"

John froze.

"Second question, how do I get out of this body?!"

"I-I won't tell you"

"You better tell me or the girl dies now!" I pressed my knife deep against Bertha's skin as she leaned her head back whimpering.

"It's your choice John"

"You have to transfer your soul into...the first the first human being you revealed your true self to?"

"You mean the first person I let in on the fact that I was alive?! HA HA HA HA HA! I don't belive it! I just don't belive it. The first person on my little secret was my own son!"

"Evan?!" Bertha muffled.

She quickly kicked her leg up toward her shoulder and knocked me down. She ran toward her dad spitting the towel out of her mouth just as I threw my knife right at his head. John fell to the ground as blood leaked from his forehead.

"DAD!"

I dashed past her and toward the exit but the bitch wasn't gonna give up so easily.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" she cried. She tackled me down and threw me against the floor. I kicked her in the face and began strangling her neck. She rolled on the floor and started pulling at my hair and gasped for breath. Suddenly police sirens filled the air and I slowly loosened my grip.

"Shit" we said.

I quickly got up and ran to the basemet door fleeing as I heard Bertha screaming, "YOUR GONNA FUCKING DIE CHARLES LEE RAY!MARK MY WORDS YOU WILL FUCKNG DIE!"


End file.
